


Haunted (Rumbelle comic ENGLISH)

by BluebirdOfHapiness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comic, Dark Castle, F/M, Porn With Plot, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Christmas in July, Slow Burning, Smut, enchanted forest, nude, rumbelle comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebirdOfHapiness/pseuds/BluebirdOfHapiness
Summary: What does it mean to be cursed as the Dark One? Something started to change a while back in the Dark Castle. And all because of Belle, the Dark One´s maid. All changed, but in a way that Rumplestiltskin could not have imagined.Comic/manga format





	Haunted (Rumbelle comic ENGLISH)




End file.
